This invention relates to telescope mounts for firearms, and more particular to a detachable telescope mount that is also adjustable for windage and elevation.
Detachable telescope mounts for rifles have been provided heretofore. Typical of these are the telescope mounts described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,169; 2,743,526; and 2,857,675. Although U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,526 and 2,857,675 disclose telescope mounts that accommodate lateral adjustment for windage compensation, none of the patents provides a telescope mount that affords vertical adjustment for variations in elevation. Telescope mounts that are adjustable for elevation heretofore have involved very complex and costly constructions. Exemplary of these is the telescope sight mount disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,525.